


Trust

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And ofc it's angst lmfao what else, Yo I'm pretty sure this was my first time writing Yoosung's POV?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: "Just trust V" they said "What could go wrong" they said





	Trust

"Just trust V"

Sometimes he feels like that's all they can say.

No matter what he tells them, it's always the same response.

"You should try to trust him."

How could he possibly trust him?!

After everything he's done, or much rather, hasn't done?

If they want him to trust V, he wants to know what happened to Rika.

What /really/ happened to her.

Not some made-up story of her just jumping off a cliff for no apparent reason.

He knew Rika!

She would've never done that!

Not only would she have never done that to herself, but she'd have never done that to him!

Rika was always happy and bright in his memories.

There's just no way she'd have killed herself.

And if she did - where's the body?

Where's the funeral?

And most importantly, where's her fiancee?

How is he supposed to trust someone that doesn't even care that his lover died?

If V doesn't care about Rika, how is he supposed to trust him to care about the RFA?

He doesn't seem to care.

He's never even there.

No, there is no way Yoosung will ever trust that man.

No matter what the others say.

No matter how much they call him a baby, tell him he's overreacting.

He doesn't care.

There is no way in hell he can ever trust V again.


End file.
